1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel having reduced thickness and enhanced display quality, a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is disposed on a display panel, so that a user may touch the touch panel with a hand or other objects so as to select an article displayed via the display panel. A selected position is perceived via the touch panel. The display device drives the display panel according to the article corresponding to the position.
The display device including the touch panel needs no input device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Therefore, the display device including the touch panel becomes widely used.
In recent, a liquid crystal display device employs the touch panel. The touch panel is disposed on a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image, so that a user may input instructions into the liquid crystal display device via the touch panel.
The touch panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, a first transparent electrode and a second transparent electrode. The first substrate is spaced apart from the second substrate. The first transparent electrode is formed on the first substrate. The second transparent electrode is formed on the second substrate. The first transparent electrode faces the second transparent substrate.
An adhesive layer is interposed between the liquid crystal display panel and the touch panel so as to attach the touch panel on the liquid crystal display panel. A refractive index of the adhesive layer is different from a refractive index of the liquid crystal display panel, so that a light that exits from the liquid crystal display panel is distorted. Therefore, a display quality of the liquid crystal display device is deteriorated.
Further, the touch panel includes the first transparent electrode, the second transparent electrode, the first substrate and the second substrate. Therefore, both manufacturing cost and thickness of the liquid crystal display device are increased.